vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pica
|-|Base= |-|Stone Golem= Summary Pica is one of the top three executives of the Donquixote Pirates. He occupies the Spade seat of the Donquixote Family and is the leader of the crew's Pica Army subdivision. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A in Base, higher via Devil Fruit Name: Pica Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 40 Classification: Pirate, Executive Officer Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Adept Close Quarters Fighter, Proficient Armament and Rudimentary Haki user, Earth Manipulation (Can turn into a stone assimilation human, allowing him to absorb, merge with and manipulate stone that he is in physical contact with, can form superstructures and giant stone bodies to manipulate, and regenerate destroyed stone to seemingly no end, as long as he is in contact with it), Large Size (Type 3, only with Golems). Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (Able to trade blows with a casual Zoro), higher via Devil Fruit (Able to generate this much energy to repair his damaged Golems. Threatened to wipe out the Royal Plateua with a single punch. Reshaped the landscape to create Flower Hill) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can avoid Zoro's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class G, Class T with his devil fruit Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class, higher via Devil Fruit Durability: Likely Mountain level (Able to trade blows with a casual Zoro), His abilities to move his consciousness around in his stone golem body to avoid being harm and regenerate constantly by assimilating with more stone make him very hard to kill unless circumvented. Stamina: High Range: Around a dozen meters with his katana, multiple kilometres in his stone body, dozens of kilometres with his stone manipulation (completely shifted the landscape across an entire island) Standard Equipment: A giant katana Intelligence: Above Average (Pica is very clever in his use of his Devil Fruit as he melds with the stone that surrounds him and refuses to personally engage in combat unless absolutely forced to. He will always utilize his ability in an almost hyper rational manner, absorbing excessive quantities of stone into giant golems of his body while hiding within them and then crushing foes with it as well as monitoring entire battlefields and taking potshots at already-weakened or already-engaged foes to turn the tide in his crew’s favor, as well as generally manipulating the lay of the land in his favor.) Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Pica is weak minded when people laughs about his voice and tends to lose control starting a rampage. His powers relies on the amount of stone the enviroment has. Notable Attacks/Techniques Ishi Ishi no Mi (Stone-Stone Fruit): A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit. The Devil Fruit's primary ability is the power to merge and assimilate with any form of stone. This allows the user to take control of anything made of stone that they come in contact with. While under the user's control, the stone gains a surprising level of flexibility and dexterity it otherwise would not have, as seen by Pica's ability to stretch and reshape in a surprising manner of ways. In Pica's case, he can control the Dressrosa castle as if it were his own body, as it is entirely made of stone. It appears that the strength of this particular fruit is directly proportional to the amount of stone in the user's environment. Because of this, at sufficient amounts, the user can withstand having pieces of their body destroyed to no end. *'Pulpostone' (蛸石 (プルポストン) Puruposuton?, literally meaning "Octopus Stone"): After assimilating with a large mass of stone, Pica produces tentacles out of the stone and directs them towards the target in an attempt to crush them. Pulpo is the Spanish word for "octopus". *'Charlestone' (舞踏石 (チャールストン) Chārusuton?, literally meaning "Dancing Stone"): After assimilating a vast stone area, Pica makes a multitude of giant stone spikes erupt from it. *'Ishiusu' (石押 (イシウス) Ishiusu?, literally meaning "Stone Press"): Pica creates two horizontal pillars of stone with spikes on the end that he slams together around an opponent, crushing and stabbing them. *'Bitestone' (噛石 (バイトストン) Baitosuton?, literally meaning "Biting Stone"): Pica creates a replica of his head out of stone and uses it to bite an opponent. Haki (Ambition): A mysterious power which originates from an individual's spirit. Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors": Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments)': Outside of the basic usage of applying invisible armor to one's self and their weapon, and being capable of harming those with Elemental Intangibility similar to that of a Logia Devil Fruit User, Pica has shown some proficiency with applying Busoshoku Haki. He is capable of applying Busoshoku: Koka to his entire body, greatly enhancing his striking power and durability. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation)': Pica is confirmed to utilize this form of Haki, but his level of application is never stated, nor implied. He should be capable of at least a basic usage of the ability. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Earth Users Category:Pirates Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 7